The Drama of the Potters
by ThatOneBoringWriter
Summary: Harry Potters children catch themselves into such a drama that not even the greatest wizard in the world can keep them out of Rita Skeeters clutches. A Scandal so devastating is discovered that it could tarnish the Potter and Weasley name forever. There will be Howlers. (This is a broad summary to keep more exciting stuff in the actual story, if you guys like it I will continue)
1. If Only

**The Drama of the Potters**

 **A/N- I am still trying to figure out this website but don't worry, I think I have it now. Hopefully you enjoy this fan fiction, if you even are there XD. Now, onwards! To the story!**

Rita Skeeter's career was at a declining point. Witches and Wizards around the globe have started to stop buying her books. And, it was the Golden Trio's fault. Ron Weasley. Harry Potter. Hermione Granger. Rita could not believe how much she hated them! If there was any way she could get back at them… But alas, it was impossible. Not only did they know her secret of being an unregistered animagus (including Ron's threat to arrest her personally if she goes publishing anymore lies), Harry Potter has discredited everything she wrote, in his very large autobiography, which became the most bought book in wizarding history (and still being bought every 30 seconds). Those books discredited hers. Including her most bought ones which included, Severous Snape: Scoundrel or Saint, The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, and Harry Potter: Hero or Zero! Seriously! The nerve of him! His autobiographies information made Rita's book completely unreliable and that fact got it removed from Florish and Blotts (including other major book stores). In fact, she has become more of a disgrace than Gilderoy Lockhart! Lockhart! Oh, but don't even get her started on Hermione Granger! That woman keeps on using the law in order to get Rita to shut up. If only if there was a way, to make them all feel her pain. If only….

"You know dad, you really do NOT have to walk us to Platform 9 and ¾ anymore…" Albus whispered to his dad terrified that people would start swarming him and his dad for autographs.

"Yeah, Albus is a grown man! Why do you have to babysit him, Lily, or ME! I already finished Hogwarts, why do I have to come?" James pleaded to his father while his mother Ginny simply laughed out loud.

"Nice to know that our children won't miss us," Harry said jokingly to Ginny.

"HEY! That's not true, it's just you are embarrassing us! You think people won't talk if the see Harry Potter dragging his oldest son James to the platform! What if our cousins see this?" Lily sighed as she already saw Muggles pointing at Harry dragging James with ease while James is trying to kick and punch him.

"Trust me Lily, we already see this," Hugo said as he and Rose sniggered.

"Where did you two come from?" Albus asked both curiously and in surprise as a moment ago, there were only Muggles behind them.

"Magic. Duh." Uncle Ron said from the left side of Hugo and Rose with Aunt Hermione directly behind him.

"Which spell?" James asked suddenly curious, "Maybe I could use it to get out of my stupid dads grip!"

"We Side Apparated," Hermione answered before greeting everyone in Harry's family.

"Wait, Wouldn't the Muggles see you?" James muttered mainly to himself.

"Nope. Trust me James, when you actually get a job and work in it for a couple of years, you get try some magic that you can't learn from school," Ron commented smugly with Harry smiling to himself about the job comment.

"Hey! Technically I have a job! One that I was assigned to not on my own free will DAD," James said defensively.

"Care of Magical Creatures Assistant at Hogwarts is not a bad temporary job James. Yes, temporary. You will have it until you find a job that is NOT a joke shop," Ginny replied strictly.

"My parents are no fun," James complained to himself before quickly saying, "But Uncle Fred can run his own, why can't I?"

"Because the wizading world has had enough pranking gadgets for now!" Lily said remembering the time James dyed her hair rainbow with one of the Weasley Wizard Weezes pills, which lasted a month.

"Agreed," said Hermione, Harry, Albus, and Ginny at once.

"Agree to Disagree?" Ron asked carefully, in case if it ticked off his wife.

"At least Uncle Ron agrees with me," James told himself defeated.

"Well here we are Harry announced to everyone as they went through the brick wall carefully not to be spotted by Muggles.

The one major similarity between the regular station and Platform 9 and ¾ was that they were crowded. Really Crowded. Students were excited the be of to Hogwarts while parents want to see them go off. Naturally, about half of the crowd instantly noticed Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley.

"Mr. Potter! How has the Auror Department been doing, I heard you caught 13 Death Eaters yesterday!"

"Mrs. Potter, are you sure you do not want to play for the Holyhead Harpies this year in the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Mrs. Weasley, are there any more house-elf treatment policies I should be aware of?"

"Mr. Weasley, can I have an interview about your journey with Mr. Potter when you were on the run from Lord Voldemort? I want the specifics on what was happening through your perspective! Not just Mr. Potters!"

The shouting and calling out continued for a very long time, while Hugo, Rose, Albus, and Lily tried to make it to the train. James tried to get out of his fathers grip when a crowd of children launched themselves onto his dad for autographs.

Lily, Rose, Hugo, and Al finally got through the pack of people on the train! They quickly found a compartment, which they locked themselves in, to avoid people who tried to be friends with them just to meet their parents (Which happen to be quite a lot of people).

"DAD! IF I AM GOING TO BE AN ASSISTANT FOR HAGRID, WHY DO I HAVE TO TAKE THE TRAIN?" James bellowed over the crowd of screaming witches and wizards quickly silencing them.

"You are not a teacher, professor, or gamekeeper so you have to take the train. However, you get to sit with the conductor," Harry explained normally allowing the witches and wizards to start talking again loudly.

"Wait? I do!" James asked suddenly excited.

"Yep," Harry grinned as he patted his son on the back ushering him to finally get on the train, "Enjoy your 8th year at Hogwarts James!"

"Bye Dad!" James said before rushing to get in the front of the train.

"Al and Rose, enjoy your 7th year, try not to shag anyone! We know this is the year when you kids try!" Ginny called while waving along with all the parents on the platform.

"How does she know?" Albus breathed with the response of Lily laughing hysterically.

"Why can't people try in their 5th year?" Hugo asked himself but only getting a disturbed look from Rose and Al.

"Bye guys!" Ron called to all the kids as they parted with all their parents ready for another year at Hogwarts.

The train was off. They left the platform at first peacefully, but then had a major boost of speed. Not one that the Hogwarts Express usually had.

"What's going on with the train?" Lily screamed as the train was going so fast that they had to hold onto the sides of the compartment.

"Do you think that Death Eaters sped the train up to try to kill us?" Hugo replied with his cheeks shaking from the force of the train.

"There is only one logical explanation," Rose said shakily trying to calm herself down, "James is driving the train!"

"Well that means we are all as good as dead!" Al concluded.

 **A/N- DUN DUN DUN, Well hopefully you guys like this first chapter. I am intending for it to be as canon to the aftermath of Harry Potter as possible. A lot more references will come up so look out for those! I have quite the story planned out so stick around, maybe you will like it (Also please write reviews so I can get better at writing these) ;) –TOBW**


	2. Chaos on the Express

**The Drama of the Potters**

 **A/N- New chapter to continue the story that I am so excited to write about! I have so many ideas, which include development for the characters and I also can't wait for you guys to read them here! Onward, to the story!**

Al was not breathing. He fell from his seat in the compartment and rolled over to Hugo and Rose who were absolutely terrified about what was happening.

"Oh Merlin! Al just fainted!" Lily cried out to her cousins, who were sitting opposite of her with their skin pushed onto their bones because of the force of the train.

"At least he does not have to deal with the hell we are going through right now! I feel like I have no skin!" Hugo yelled back. Their complaints were one of many on the train. Students in the other compartments were falling on each other, cursing the train, begging for their lives, all while Lily held onto her life to try not to follow Al's lead of fainting.

"Hugo! Get my wand! Come on, hurry!" Rose screamed as Hugo, with great difficulty, rushed through Rose's luggage throwing her wand with his great Chaser agility but also accidently knocking over his own luggage which fell on Lily. Even worse, the luggage opened when it hit Lily and all of Hugo's papers and books started flying everywhere hitting him, an unconscious Al, and Rose in the face thanks to James and his brilliant idea of a prank.

"ARRESTO MOMENTU-," Rose bellowed but before the spell could take place, she was disarmed. Disarmed by a book. The Irony was hilarious considering how much Rose loved books. A lot of wizards say she likes them as much as her mother does.

"Crap!" Rose muttered, trying to pick up the wand, which rolled under Al's useless body.

"Rose! One of Hugo's books is pushing your luggage out of the bunker! It's going to fall on you!" Lily gasped as the wind was knocked out of her stomach when Hugo's luggage fell on her.

"Get out of here Sis," Hugo said as he fiercely pushed her towards Lily's side of the compartment. Right on time, Rose's luggage fell on the spot that Rose was sitting in before Hugo pushed her away. The luggage then opened and buried Hugo in books and parchment.

"Hugo!" Lily shouted, "You just had to use The Undetectable Extension Charm on your luggage didn't you Rose? Hugo is absolutely gone! I don't even see Al's body anymore, which moved on Hugo and your side of the compartment ever since he fainted! That entire side of the compartment is gone!"

"I'm sorry!" Rose replied angrily as she threw parchment and books out of the way trying to find Al who has her wand underneath his stomach. Finding Al was hard. Moving the books and parchment was even more difficult seeing how she needed to hold onto Lily and balance herself so the train won't launch them both into the grave of papers.

"Sorry won't heal my possible concussion or paper cuts!" Lily said stubbornly.

"Oh please! The spell dealing with paper cuts is second year stuff! As for the concussion, it just takes 15 minutes to make the potion!" Rose explained in an annoyed tone.

They had a few moments of silence as Rose scuffled the parchments aside like a crazy woman only to find that the trains force just makes the parchments slide right back to where they were.

"Rose…" Lily said, clearly worried about something.

"What now? Got another boo-boo?" Rose answered sarcastically.

"The book that knocked over your luggage is not an ordinary book…" Lily said in a strained voice ignoring Rose's sarcasm which she normally never does.

"Oh, does it have any tips on healing paper cuts?" Rose continued with the mean mocking.

"No. It is the _Monster Book of Monsters_ we got from Hagrid in our third year at Hogwarts. It moved your luggage out of the way and… my luggage being pushed by the speed of the train just released the strap." Lily mentioned casually as Rose has done the unthinkable, mock Lily Luna Potter twice.

Lily wished she mentioned it sooner because when Rose bolted up from moving the parchments to look if Lily was telling the truth, her rash movement alerted the ugly creature book thing. It jumped onto Rose's arm and started to gnaw on it causing Rose to scream and let go of Lily's hand. The book let go instantly when Rose screamed but the damage was done, she lost balance and fell into the buried half of the compartment where her screams became muffled. It reminded her of a horror movie made by muggles that Lily watched with her dad. Returning to present day, Lily remembered that now she was the only one who could save her family as Al, Hugo, and Rose, are buried in the parchment and books of Hugo and Rose's luggage. There are just two problems. The Hogwarts Express is still going at probably 6 times the speed of sound, and there is a Monster book trying to eat her face. This is one interesting beginning to her 5th year in Hogwarts.

"AGH!" Lily screamed as the book of monsters started jumping to try to bite her feet.

"Want my feet huh? I'll give them to you then!" Lily smirked as she started kicking the book away with her heavy boots, which was the real reason why she has managed to not be thrown to the other side of the compartment by the force of the train.

The book started shredding the parchment in it's own mouth to distract Lily but this just gave her an idea. She stomped furiously on the book, when it was temporarily incapacitated she turned it around and launched it at the other side of the compartment where her brother and cousins were stuck. Just as she suspected, the _Monster Book of Monsters_ started eating the paper and books more quickly than casting a spell. When it finally ate all the parchment and books in the compartment, it tried to eat Al, Lily jumped on the book with both legs with the motion of the train in her favor before falling over Hugo's legs but putting the strap back onto the insane book. She then turned Al over, and got Rose's wand. All this happened while both Rose and Hugo gasped for air from almost being suffocated by a bunch of school materials.

"What happened?" Hugo wheezed while turning over to cradle his nose, which was hit by the huge book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

"Too much to explain," Lily said while helping Rose sit in the side of the compartment where you don't have to hold on to your life, but you have to suffer the harsh wind of the train being blown in your face, "Quickly Rose! Stop the train! You are the best at spells common!"

"Fine. ARRESTO MOMENTUM!" Rose shouted. The train suddenly slowed down so much that Rose and Lily were thrown across their side of the compartment to the opposite face first. Hugo used Al, who was still fainted and unresponsive as a human shield but still almost broke his jaw.

"OWWWW!" Almost everyone on the Hogwarts Express screamed consecutively. Yet, it was the last scream that they would have. The Hogwarts Express came to a full stop. It was almost as if the whole world was silent. Everyone just breathed steadily because that is what everyone needed after the "exciting" ride. They breathed in, and out. Hugo was the first to stand up. He unlocked their compartment door and looked at the hallways. There were school materials EVERYWHERE. Everything was mixed up, it would probably take days for people to sort out what was theirs even with magic. It was clear to Hugo that other students did not lock their compartments like his family did because they did not have attention-seeking brats trying to make friends with them. The damage was absolutely devastating. There were glass shards everywhere across the hall along with first years trying to get out of the stack of papers. Hugo was even more surprised when he saw candy hidden everywhere in the train's hallway because the trolley flipped over during the burst of speed during the train. But, Hugo did not want to pay attention to this. There was only one person he needed to see. The prat, who most likely thinks that this is all nothing more than just a prank. James Sirius Potter.

 **A/N- Well, what do you guys think of this chapter? It was quite exciting for me to write it, hopefully it was fun to read it. Still have A LOT more stuff coming along including sub-plots and of coarse the Rita Skeeter plot. Hopefully you stick around ;) -TOBW**


	3. Pride or Truth

**Drama of the Potters**

 **A/N- I won't be able to upload a new chapter every single day, but I will update as much as possible. On Saturdays and Sundays I won't be able to do anything at all except prepare the story/write it out since I will not have access to a computer on those days of the week. So don't get those high expectations of me if you even have expectations for me xD. That's not important though because right now I have a new chapter for you guys. Onward!**

While Hugo was making his way through the devastation of the Hogwarts Express, he gripped his wand tightly.

"Hmmm, which hex should I use on him?" Hugo told himself while some of the first years who were covered in paper looked at him, worried.

Hugo reached the locked door that belonged to the conductor of the train. Hugo could see that that it had anti-noise-making spells on it so that students could not distract the driver by seeing the door glisten a sort of transparent outline. There was just one simple spell that he had to use to get past the door and not it's defenses…

"Alohomora," Hugo whispered, but with major concentration. He had to block out everything that he heard, smelled, and felt at once in order for the spell on this door to prove effective. This task for regular Hogwarts students would have been impossible. They would have to feel the loneliness that Hugo feels everyday of his life. Normally, any boy would love to be in Hugo's position. He has great parents, an awesome sister, a great house, and good friends at Hogwarts who like him not only because he has famous parents. Yet, Hugo always felt a sort of emptiness that he could never explain to anyone. His parents had too much work to focus on their kids. When they do, they favor Rose because of how academically successful she has been throughout the years. The house was always too big for Hugo. Sure it was fun when he and his sister played muggle games that their mother has grown up with like "Hide and Go Seek" in the house, but there was always too much of it to call "home." He just locked himself in his room and started reading books like _Hogwarts: A History (Revised Version including the 2_ _nd_ _Wizarding War)_ and _Quidditch: Through the Ages (Including Facts on latest Legendary Quidditch Player Ginerva Potter)._ Hugo found it interesting to read about the family he had and their accomplishments but always felt, disappointed in their true nature as parents. All of this is why he used humor as a disguise to his true nature. He was lonely, and that would help him right now.

The door slid open. If Hugo expected anything, he did not expect to see this. He saw several Aurors shouting at each other, a bunch of firewhiskey laying all over the floor, and both the Conductor and James disarmed and restrained in ropes. Hugo saw that the machinery that should of accelerated and slowed down the train was trashed and the windows were tainted pitch black.

"What's going on here?" Hugo yelled over the arguing Aurors who simply looked at Hugo and than instantly continued arguing. One of the Aurors however, walked too Hugo, placed a hand on his shoulder and started walking him out.

"How did you get in here dear boy? You do realize that only adults know the magic it takes to get inside. You must be a gifted wizard," The Auror said as he finally reached the door.

"I used the Unlocking Spell," Hugo answered simply while pushing the Aurors arm off.

"Why did you want to come in?" The Auror asked.

"Because in case if you did not notice, The Hogwarts Express just sped up so effing much that almost all the students got injured and now all their supplies are mixed up! I figured that it was James who did it because he was allowed to be with the Conductor and the fact that there is firewhiskey all over the room!" Hugo said exasperated, "I also want to know why the windows are tainted black, why the machinery is broken, why are both The Conductor and James arrested, and why are all of your friends arguing!"

"I am afraid I cannot disclose any of that information. Goodbye Mr. Nosey, have fun in school," the Auror said starting to close the door before James shouted,

"He is my cousin! I demand that you let him in!"

"Who? This kid?" the Auror said before realizing, "Oh my. You are Ron's kid Hugo. I believe, right? Your name is Hugo, I thought I saw your face somewhere on the Daily Prophet," he said while opening the door allowing Hugo in before shutting it.

"James, what is going on?" Hugo asked directly addressing James so that he would actually have their attention.

"They are arguing to arrest me and Max for going over the speed limit of the Knight Bus INTENTIONALLY or if we drank too much firewhiskey and did it accidently! They are not even listening to the fact that the machinery stopped working, the window turned black, and we were locked in so we could not stop the train or warn anyone to lock their compartment and hold on!"

"Who is Max?" Hugo asked absorbing everything James said.

'The Conductor," James said like it was absolutely obvious.

"I honestly think that it was the firewhiskey to be honest James," Hugo said as seriously as he could so he could not laugh at how absurd the situation was.

"Take notes Special Agent Auror Emma, a cousin of one of the accused says that it is more likely that James Potter would of drank firewhiskey rather than commit the come intentionally," The Auror that tried to rush Hugo out said professionally. His identification card read that his name is Special Agent John.

"No it was intentional! Why would they use magic to destroy specifically the acceleration! If they were drunk, they would not be able to concentrate on that specific spot!" A bulky man besides the woman Emma pointed out.

"Ah come on Cody! You are overthinking this just to get Potters son in trouble," Emma sighed while examining one of the firewhiskey bottles.

"It is our job to think the way criminals do Emma. Explain to me this, if they did drink ALL those bottles, surely them must have spilled some eventually! I think they planted the bottles as evidence in case if they got caught so they would be left of with a warning!" Cody growled.

"That's ridiculous!" Emma shouted.

"Are you planning on using that spell against me Emma? I believe you can only use it for boggarts. Of coarse you wouldn't know being the lazy person that you are," Cody responded smirking.

"You are perhaps the most stupidest person to join the Sub Auror Traffic Department! Trying to get yourself promoted to where the real workers are, huh?" Emma scowled.

"Don't forget you are here too Emma…" Cody whispered.

"At least I can actually do my work without making it a bigger problem than it is without attention. Why would James Potter, Harry Potters son be a criminal?" Emma asked confidently.

"What if he is using Poly Juice Potion?" Cody replied simply.

"We can check," Emma said, "If you are wrong though I will be talking to the Head of Department about your disruptive nature…"

"In the meantime, lets start cleaning up the mess in the train. I will go contact the Ministry of Magic and the Potters about these events. Emma, you go contact Professor Minerva McGonagall and inform the staff at Hogwarts that this train will be on time, just that they write to the parents now. Cody, get some mobile healers from _St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical_ Maladies _and Injuries_ in case if the students have any." John ordered and organized all of them.

"They do. Minor ones and maybe some concussions," Hugo reported helpfully.

"Yes thank you Mr. Weasley. Roach, you and the rest of the Aurors start organizing the parchments and books to the right students. Also, line up the injured students so the Healers can deal with them quickly. Dismissed," John commanded.

"Yes Sir!" the Aurors all saluted before John, Emma, and Cody Appareted while Roach and the rest went to work on their assignments.

When they all left Hugo quickly went to confront James.

"Did you actually drink firewhiskey? Did you intentionally prank us by accelerating the train?" Hugo asked hurriedly.

"No. No. Of coarse not, like I said, someone is setting both Max and me up!" James answered seeing Hugo's obvious doubting look on his face.

"Fine! Don't believe me? Smell my breath!" James said desperately, opening his mouth. Hugo took a quick sniff.

"UGH! Did you not brush your teeth for a week or something? Gah! I think I'm gonna hurl…" Hugo complained as he gagged for a smell that was not James mouth.

"No. I did not brush my teeth for a week. It is a waste of time. Like this is right now! You see, I did not drink firewhiskey or you would smell the freshness of the alcohol and not the bad breath I had for a week! I am speaking for Max also unless, you want to smell his breath as well?" James explained in a fast pace.

"No thanks!" Hugo said as fast as Victor Krum on a broom, "No offense, I respect you and what you do for Hogwarts,"

"None taken. I just want the Aurors to stop being so stupid and release us from the restraints. I have been driving this train for all my life, why would I supposedly try to rob children for Death Eaters under the Ministry's nose? Their logic sometimes…" Max grumbled his voice very hoarse.

"Wait James, why did you not let them smell your breath. It is definitive proof you and Max did not do this and someone planted the bottles before we got on the train," Hugo wondered out loud.

"Don't you remember what they said Hugo? They think we probably did the bottles as some way to get off the hook. Evidence that we did not drink will make them lean to us doing it on purpose! Plus I don't want them to smell my breath," James whispered to Hugo.

"Yeah. It really, really, stinks," Hugo laughed.

"Yet I kissed more girls with it in my first year than you have in your lifetime," James snapped angrily.

"Shut up," Hugo grumbled similarly to Max loosing all laughter he may have had a few seconds before the comment.

"So what do you want me to do?" Hugo asked James.

"I want you to get me out of this mess obviously!" James responded angry at his cousin's dim-wittedness.

"Can't your dad do it?"

"No! He will give me a 30-hour lecture of how foolish I have been. You know he always pays the charges I get into. He does anything to try to get rid of the money he makes every 30 seconds thanks to his stupid book!"

"His book is actually really interesting, you should read it."

"I'm not going to read a book about how my dad fell in love with my mom!"

"You know that is not what the book is about! It is about his adventures over the years and how he fought Voldemort!"

"You think I care! Voldemort was probably just some small pain in his arse!"

"James he killed lots of people and it is good that your dad stopped him. Now nobody is scared to say his name!"

"Seriously what's so scary about the name Voldemort. It almost sounds like Lovely Molds."

"No it does not!"

"Yeah, the Lovely part does not work…"

"James. Listen, you are only living the life that you are living now because your dad brought peace to our world. You should respect that. I respect that. My mom and dad helped your dad. We need to start making them proud rather than disrespecting them because we both know we cannot live up to their legacy. So if you do not want your dad to help you just because of your pride, I might just leave right now! If you want, I will help. Just do not give me you sarcastic attitude. What do you want me to do?"

James breathed for a few long moments. Hugo knew that right now James was deciding what he valued more; pride, or the truth."

"Get Rose, Lily, and Al over here," James commanded.


	4. Tossers

**The Drama of the Potters**

 **A/N- Yay! I finally had time to post this chapter, sorry for the wait, if you are even waiting! Can't wait to show you guys what I have in mind for the story ;)! Now, Onwards!**

Al opened his eyes slowly. He noticed that the train wasn't moving instantly.

"What happened?" Al yawned as he saw Rose and Lily sorting what looked like a lot of parchment and books on the other side of the compartment.

"Oh! Now you wake up!" said Lily as she continued shuffling the pages to Hugo and Rose's potions essay.

"I fell asleep?" asked Al skeptically remembering how he had to hold onto his life when the Hogwarts Express had a random burst of speed.

"No silly, you fainted!" Rose giggled as she snatched her essay out of Lily's hand.

"I fainted?" repeated Al.

"Yes Al! You fainted!" clarified Lily as she moved on to stuff Hugo's _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ back into his Care of Magical Creature section. It almost seemed that one of the only similarity's Hugo had with his sister was the desire to keep things organized.

"How did I faint?" Al yelled before realizing now that someone in another compartment would have heard that and the rumor would probably get around to the entire school by the first day at Hogwarts.

"How do you think we know? You are suppose to be the second oldest," Lily replied loudly.

"Fine if that question seems to piss off everyone, how about I try another one? Why is the train not moving?" whispered Al so not to get one of them mad again.

"I slowed down the velocity of the train," Roses stated casually.

Suddenly, the compartment door swung open. Hugo looked like he has been running and was covered in parchment and ink.

"Guys! Quickly, follow me!" panted Hugo as he gestured for Rose and Lily to stop packing everything.

"What? Where are we going? Hugo!" Lily muttered as she attempted to get answers while she shut the compartment door.

Al, Rose, and Lily were shocked at the damage that ringed across the corridor of the Hogwarts Express but were glad to see Ministry officials already cleaning things up. They followed Hugo while they had to jump from book to book to avoid all the spilled ink on the floor. This went especially for Lily, as she did not want to ruin the new boots that she has on that saved everyone on the train. Al and the rest could see lines of students who were waiting for the Healers to arrive and deal with any injuries.

"Should I go over there?" asked Lily uncertainly "Hugo's luggage kind of fell on my head, remember?"

"Be quiet!" Hugo muttered hoarsely "I took twice as long to get to you guys so that I would not be seen by the Ministry officials!"

They snuck past a few more officials by pretending that they were one of the injured students before finally reaching the front of the train. Hugo beckoned them in before shutting the door. Al, Rose, and Lily were now shocked to see the same sight that Hugo originally saw. They saw the bottles, the tainted black windows, James and Max arrested and the obvious spell mark at by the acceleration control panel.

"James… What happened?" questioned Rose in a slight state of shock.

"I need you guys to prove that me and Max are not guilty before my dad gets here! Headmistress McGonagall is already sending letters about the train to the parents," James begged as he thanked Hugo for bringing everyone with a thumb's up.

"Are you guilty?" Lily said cautiously.

"Of coarse not!" James retorted, "Here's the plan, we invoke innocent until proven guilty. Hugo will explain how Max and me did not drink or plant the bottles beforehand because we would never have time to do so,"

"Why do I get the worst job?" Hugo muttered to himself.

"We all went to the train at approximately the same time. Al can prove that," James continued ignoring Hugo's comment.

"I have it worse Hugo. Any one of us can do my job," Al whispered to Hugo.

"It's what you get for fainting!" Lily said unsympathetically.

"Meanwhile, Max was helping carry luggage into the compartments for students, so we can get find some eyewitnesses to confirm that, which will be your job Lily," said James as he raised his voice to get their attention again. "The train left shortly after the platform opened so we would not have had the time to bring all the empty bottles to the front of the train. So it was done after Max left to open the platform. The black paint on the windows would show this, since nobody would have seen the perpetrator. Rose will do the calculations to prove this. Ok? Go!"

"Typical. The girls get the most interesting job," complained Al as the girls ran out of the front of the train. Lily to find people who saw Max while Rose to get her parchment and watch to figure out the time.

"Who knew James the Tosser would be such a good leader?" Hugo said with a slight hint of impressed in his voice.

"Shut up Hugo. Hey Al is it true you fainted?" James asked trying very hard not to laugh.

"What difference would it make if I did?" Al sneered.

"Yeah James. Anyway, how about the fact that James did not confirm or deny that he was a Tosser?" Hugo smirked as he looked through the door to check the Aurors progress. They already cleared the hallway of school materials into individual compartments and Healers were already helping the students with concussions.

"Oh yeah! You didn't confirm or deny James," Al grinned as he realized that he had a perfect opportunity to make fun of James.

"I am not a bloody tosser!" James answered.

"How many girls did you kiss in your first year again James?" Hugo interrogated.

"Twenty three," James replied smugly.

"Tosser," Al coughed, " I won't even ask why you memorized the number…"

"When are the girls going to get here? It is only a matter of time before my dad comes!" James sighed impatiently.

"Trying to change the subject again are you now?" said Hugo smugly.

"Am not!"

"Yeah you are!" Al stated.

"Why would I care? I am older than all of you guys and will be a Care of Magical Creatures Assistant and I demand that you shut up right now before I take five points from Gryffindor!" yelled James.

"Going to play that card now James? Pathetic," Al responded calmly.

"I guess you are right. Five points from Gryffindor for disorderly conduct," James smiled to see the look of surprise on Al's face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Hugo dramatically commanded.

"Try me," James tested.

"Uh, boys? We are back with everything you asked for," Lily claimed.

"Finally! What took you so long?" James asked excitedly.

"We had to wait for Jasmine and Ruby to finish packing. Their trunk actually broke," Rose explained quickly.

"Jasmine and Ruby are the witnesses? I'm think the Aurors might think we are lying if we bring Lily's friends," Hugo pondered aloud.

"No, I helped them pack. I remember," croaked Max.

"Ok good," James complimented, "Everything ready with you Rose?"

"Yes," Rose answered confidently.

"Ok. Hugo, call the Auror Roach," James commanded.

Hugo did exactly that. They called over Roach and explained James and Max's situation. Rose even managed to calculate the time when James ran over to sit with the conductor. Roach was thoroughly impressed.

"Alright. All your points make sense. Let me document this and send it to our Sub Division Leader John," Roach said gruffly happy that he did not have to listen to any of Emma and Cody's arguments.

"I already did that for you sir," Rose said proudly as she gave Roach a long piece of parchment with all their points on it.

"Thank you Miss Weasley," Roach said gruffly before Apparating.

"Phew," They all said at once since they had just proved both James and Max's innocence.

"Your welcome for the help James," Ruby muttered as they all instantly noticed the awkwardness of the situation. Ruby dated James for a month during their forth year at Hogwarts but it ended when James cheated on her with a fangirl from Ravenclaw.

"Uh. Thanks," was all James could say before looking away from Ruby whistling.

"Like I said before," Hugo said breaking the awkward silence between everyone, "Tosser."

They all broke into good-hearted laughter as James turned into a major shad of red looking away from everybody.

After a few minutes, Ministry officials started appearing everywhere. One of them included Cody, after a lot of cussing finally released Max and James. The train started moving again by the time it started getting dark since Max and James got back to work after a Emma cleaned the black taint off the windows in the front and helped repair the acceleration panel. They only managed to arrive at Hogwarts in time because of the major burst of speed and the quick conclusion to the arrest. Yet far away in the basement of her apartment, Rita Skeeter was writing very quickly. She was in a good mood. She was happy that the first stage of her plan was complete…

A/N- Ohhhh… I love those kind of endings. Sorry it took a while to get back to writing. I have been planning ahead some character arks for the friends of Lily (Jasmine and Ruby) and more characters who will be introduced soon…


End file.
